A Twilight Story
by iamchefmaster
Summary: Just a random story that popped into my head. Has Twilight characters but for some reason also has Rise of the Guardians, Power Rangers, Scooby Doo, etc. *The Volturi have their own hybrid daughters* Full Summary inside.


**Hi! Thanks for reading. I don't own the majority of the characters that will appear throughout this story, but, I do own a few. If you come across unfamiliar names that aren't in the Twilight saga or any other characters from shows I mentioned in the Disclaimer, then I own them. Anyways, read on. I hope you enjoy. If you don't like it, that's okay. Just tell me. Or stop reading. Whichever one you want to do. . .**

_**Volturi Castle  
Volterra, Italy  
11:33 PM**_

Ara Volturi stood in front of her father, king of vampires, Aro, just as her sisters, Marine and Caria, did. Caria had a whiteboard in her hands, along with a black expo marker. She was sitting on a stool with a guitar next to her. Ara was holding the mic and doing voice tests on it. Marine was behind the drums with the two drumsticks in hand.

"Enlighten us, girls." Aro said.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Marine told Marcus.

"Just one song." Ara pleaded. "I love to hear you play."

Caria was already dozing off. And Marine was really close to doing so.

"Jane! Alec!" Caius called.

"Not the . . . not the crap that makes us stay awake." Marine yawned, tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes.

Jane and Alec entered the room with three bottles filled with pinkish-purplish liquid. Jane handed one to Caria who sleepily took it and one to Marine who snatched it out of Jane's hand. Jane gave Marine the death stare, wanting so badly to put Marine in indescribable pain, but she couldn't. Not to one of the kings' daughters. Alec handed the third bottle to Ara, who took it, twisted the cap off, and drank it.

_It tastes like chocolate. If it tastes like chocolate, shouldn't the color be brown?_ Ara thought for the billionth time as she chugged down the potion that Jane and Alec had concocted for when they, the guard, or the kings wanted the girls to stay awake at this time of the day . . . Night.

Caria and Marine sleepily drank the chocolate-flavored potion and, in an instant, we completely awake.

"Okay, what song do you want us to do for you, o' father and uncles? Personally, I would love to sing a Kesha song, but I'm not sure if you'd allow that. Ara, what do you think?" Marine's three sentences came out as just one sentence.

"Um," Ara murmured, not trying to be hyper like Marine. She was interrupted by a loud drumming. "Marine!" Marine hurriedly stopped and looked at her sister. "Um, is it okay if we do _Don't Stop Believin'?"_ Ara asked her father.

"I'd be fine with that." Aro said. "Brothers?"

"Why not?" Caius grumbled, resting his head on his left palm.

"Sure." Marcus said.

"Yeah,imokaywiththat!" Marine said hurriedly.

"Marine!" Caria snapped, holding up a hand. "Shut up!"

Caria picked up the guitar and began strumming the chords to Journey's _Don't Stop Believin'._ Caria began playing the drums, as Ara started to sing.

_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Going anywhere _

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Going anywhere _

Caria began playing her solo. When she was finished, she went back to just strumming the guitar and Ara continued to sing.

_A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine  
and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can  
share the night  
It goes on and on  
and one and on _

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the  
boulevard  
their shadows  
searching in the  
night _

_Streetlight people  
Living just to find  
emotion  
Hiding  
somewhere  
in the night _

_Working hard to  
get my fill  
Everybody wants  
a thrill  
Paying anything to roll  
the dice  
Just one more time _

_Some will win,  
some will lose  
Some are born to  
sing the blues  
Oh the movie never ends  
It goes on and on  
and one and on _

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the  
boulevard  
their shadows  
searching in the  
night _

_Streetlight people  
Living just to find  
emotion  
Hiding  
somewhere  
in the night _

Once again, Caria had a solo.

_Don't stop  
believing  
Hold on to  
that feeling _

_Streetlight people _

_Don't stop  
believing  
Hold on _

_Streetlight people _

_Don't stop  
believing  
Hold on to  
that feeling _

_Streetlight people _

Caria strummed the last chord, Marine beat the last beat, and Ara sung the last verse. Everyone clapped, even Jane. Ara, being the {stuck-up} person that she was, bowed and bowed and waved and waved.

"Enough, Ara." Aro demanded. Ara stopped.

Caria grabbed her whiteboard and marker and wrote:_ What do we do now? I'm not tired anymore. Well, for now. What do we do?_ She showed the whiteboard to her dad and uncle Aro.

"Oh, well, you can always go upstairs and listen to your Disney." Ara suggested.

Caria nodded and fled upstairs.

"Has anyone figured out why she won't talk yet?" Caius growled. Caius was worried about his daughter. Before the confrontation with the Cullens, Caria was a bright and energetic young girl, always babbling, always wanting to sing songs for her father and uncles. But after they left, after Caius killed Irina, Caria had the guard go buy her a small whiteboard and a set of dry erase markers, plus a sign language book. Caria hadn't spoken ever since. She either signed or wrote on her whiteboard.

"I can't believe you don't know." Ara snapped.

Caius gave his niece the death glare.

"What are you saying, Ara?" Caius growled.

"I'm just saying I can't believe you don't know why she won't talk."

"And you do?"

"Marine and I both know why she won't talk." Ara spat. "When did she stop talking? When did she stop being the bright, energetic girl that we all knew and loved?"

Caius opened his mouth to say something, but Aro stopped him.

"After the Cullen incident, of course." Aro said.

"So, now do you get it?"

Caius rolled his crimson eyes.

"Brother, she will not talk to you because she doesn't like your violent nature. She didn't like the fact that you wanted to kill Edward and Bella's precious Renesmee when she was the same thing that Renesmee was. Do you get it now?" Marcus said in his usual low monotone.

"Yeah, he should get it." Ara mumbled lowly, but Caius and the other kings heard her.

"Ara, please go to your room." Aro said, placing his head in his hands.

"Okay. Gladly. I'm not even tired, but okay. Marine, come with me."

Marine followed her sister/cousin up the spiral staircase that led to the floor which the girls stayed on. They entered Caria's room and began talking about something. Something that would scare their fathers so easily, especially when they didn't know where their daughters where.

_**Bennett mansion  
Burgess, Pennsylvania  
5:05 AM**_

Sabrina Evans, commonly known as Sabrina Bennett, rolled over in bed, yawning. Her youngest son, two-year-old Donald, was a kicker. He'd kick anything. Especially if the _anything_ was a live person. And it hurt. Her side was aching.

Sabrina threw her legs over the side and stood up. She loved them, but at the same time, she hated babies. When she was working as the Guardian of Voice **(A/N: ok I made that up. the Guardian of Voice is one of the Guardians of Childhood and he or she allows children to speak their mind when they are scared or nervous)** her job was to _just_ take care of children. Not babies. Because they were too young to believe.

She walked out into the living room and was greeted by a bright light coming from the flat screen in the family room. She saw a controller cord going all the way to the couch. She looked at the couch. Her oldest son, Cameron, was lying on the couch, with his mouth open, and a Dorito mustache. Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

_**6:30 PM**_

Sabrina sat on the couch next to Cameron, who was playing a video game. Ugh, how she hated video games. They were poison. There was a knock on the door and Jamie, Sabrina's husband of twelve years, got up to open the door.

The three small girls were smiling up at Jamie and each took their turns saying, "Hi,"

"Uh, who are you?" Jamie stammered. Sabrina got up and stood beside her husband. Sabrina's eyes widened in shock and she fainted. The three girls looked down at the woman on the floor.

"Ut oh." They said in unison.

**Yeah, sorry about that.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say, I do not own the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. And I don't own the Rise of the Guardians characters, um, DreamWorks does. Oh, yeah, and I do not own Journey's **_**Don't Stop Believin',**_** which, by the way, in my opinion, is an **_**awesome **_**song! If you don't like the story, I'll delete it. If you like it, I'll have a new chapter up by tomorrow night (around 6 or 7:00 PM)**

**And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. If you consider **_**that**_** a cliffhanger.**

**Okay, I have a couple of jokes for you, in case you're having a bad day and need some lightening up.**

**1 ****A blonde calls her boyfriend and says, "Please come over here and help me. I have a killer jigsaw puzzle, and I can't figure out how to get it started." Her boyfriend asks, "What is it supposed to be when it's finished?" The blonde says, "According to the picture on the box, it's a tiger."**

**Her boyfriend decides to go over and help with the puzzle. She lets him in and shows him where she has the puzzle spread all over the table.**

**He studies the pieces for a moment, then looks at the box, then turns to her and says, "First of all, no matter what we do, we're not going to be able to assemble these pieces into anything resembling a tiger." He takes her hand and says, "Second, I want you to relax. Let's have a nice cup of tea, and then..." He sighed... "Let's put all the Frosted Flakes back in the box..."**

**2 One day, up in the frozen north a polar bear and his son were out for a stroll. Daddy bear sat on a lump of ice to admire the view and sent his son off to play. Two minutes later Junior came back to dad and says, "Can I ask you a question dad?"**

**"Sure, son what is it?"**

**"Am I a real polar bear, Dad?" asks Junior.**

**Dad smiles and says, "Of course you are, son. Now go and play."**

**So off Junior goes again throws some snowballs at the seals but soon he's back.**

**"Hey Dad, are you sure I am a real polar bear? Is there not a wee bit of brown bear or black bear in me?"**

**Dad smiles again and says, "Look son you've got big hairy black feet, a white coat, and a black shiny nose...of course you're a polar bear...now go back and play."**

**Once again Junior runs off...slides down the ice...chases a couple of seagulls...after ten minutes of fun he returns with a puzzled look on his face...**

**"Daaaad...are you absolutely sure I'm a polar bear?"**

**"Look son...I'm a polar bear, your mums a polar bear, your granny and grandpa were polar bears...why are you asking all these questions?"**

**3 After dying in a car crash, three friends find themselves at an orientation to enter heaven. Each one was asked, "When you are in your casket, what would you like to hear your friends and family saying about you?" Sean says, "I would like to hear them say I was a great doctor and a great family man." Karl says, "I would like to hear them say I was a wonderful husband and an excellent teacher who made a difference in children's lives." Juan says, "I would like to hear them say, 'Look! He's moving!'"**

**4 Boy: Did you eat Lucky Charms this morning?  
Girl: No, why?  
Boy: Because you're looking magically delicious!**

**5 There was this little guy sitting in a bar, drinking his beer, minding his own business when all of a sudden this great big dude comes in and - WHACK! - knocks him off the bar stool and onto the floor. The big dude says, "That was a karate chop from Korea." The little guy thinks "GEEZ," but he gets back up on the stool and starts drinking again when all of a sudden - WHACK! - the big dude knocks him down AGAIN and says, "That was a judo chop from Japan." So the little guy has had enough of this... He gets up, brushes himself off and quietly leaves. The little guy is gone for an hour or so when he returned. Without saying a word, he walks up behind the big dude and - WHAM!" - knocks the big dude off his stool, knocking him out cold! The little guy looks at the bartender and says, "When he gets up, tell him that's a crowbar from Sears."**


End file.
